


Pulling At My Heartstrings

by Got7hearts



Series: You Pull At My Heartstrings [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got7hearts/pseuds/Got7hearts
Summary: This is placed one year after Heartstrings, Mark is now beginning his second year of college. After breaking his and Jackson’s heart he finds the younger boy again in a fated encounter but things aren’t the same?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly thank you guys SO much for all the love on Heartstrings! Thank you for all your comments you don't know how much I LOVE reading them. Some of you are hilarious...I love the comments that are like whole essasys LOL. But here it is, the start of the end. I wanted to get it out quickly for you guys because I know you wanna know what happens in the end. Here it is.

“I swear to god I’m going to drop out Jinyoung.”

Mark is holding the phone in between his ear and shoulder as he drags a box through the common area of his new dorm. His second year of college has officially begun and he’s already stressed out before the first class. This year he was forced to switch dorms because his university insisted every second year and up be paired with a first year to help new students assimilate better.

“You’ll be fine, you’re being dramatic, do you want me to come over and help?” Jinyoung laughs on the other end but Mark can hear Jaebum in the background telling him no and that he promised him they would stay in bed all day before the first day of class.

“Jae I can hear you thanks! But anyway I already managed to get everything out of the hall at least.” Mark sighs and bends back, stretching his aching muscles. He gives his new dorm a good look for the first time and it's pretty big if he doesn’t say so himself. There’s a nice small kitchen, living room and him and his roommate have their own rooms. Cool.

He spots some boxes and a suitcase on the floor in the hallway leading to one of the rooms, “I think my roommate was already here?” Mark walks over to the room to knock and introduce himself to the boy he was going to rooming with for the rest of the year, only to find that the door was already open and no one was inside.

“Oh is he cute?” Jinyoung whispers but he starts squeaking as Jaebum smacks his butt.

“I dunno. I don’t think he’s here.” Mark sneaks a peek at the empty room, there’s a lot of trophies and clothes everywhere already. He walks back to the living area and starts to drag his boxes into his room, which he notices is a pretty nice size with one average size window. He holds the phone to his ear as he starts pulling things out and settling them down in their place.

“Are you still coming over tomorrow?” Mark asks Jinyoung who is giggling into his ear like a schoolgirl. “Um yeah, actually I’ll see you tomorrow, unless you wanna listen to me and Jae fuck for the next two hours.” he teases and Mark lets out the loudest grunt from his throat and hangs up on Jinyoung without even answering the question.

Mark pounces onto the bed and sighs, running his fingers through his hair which had dyed pink for the new school year. There was no groundbreaking reason behind it besides him being tired of the brown he had previously. While playing with his hair he decides he could use a little snack so he gets up to go back into the kitchen.

He takes out some junk food he had picked up at the market before coming to his dorm because he knew there wouldn’t be anything to eat on the first day. He pulls out his phone to order some food for dinner wondering if he should be courteous and order for his roommate too, but then he didn’t know what he liked so maybe not. He orders pizza and a soda and starts to unwrap his candy, leaving the wrappers on the table and shoving the sweets into his mouth.

Mark fishes the remote out of the sofa and turns the tv on. He watches a bit before he hears the bell ringing, signaling the arrival of his pizza. He heads for the door and opens it. The delivery boy stares at him, starry eyed before greeting him and handing him the pizza.

“Thanks.” Mark says quickly as he passes the boy some money as a tip and closes the door, flopping back onto the couch to continue eating and watching tv. He starts to wonder where his roommate is, it's getting pretty late and he has yet to make an appearance. Maybe Mark won’t be meeting him today because he has to make sure he goes to bed early for classes tomorrow morning. He finishes off the rest of his pizza and shuffles back to his room where kicks off his clothes and climbs into bed, deeming himself too tired to wash beforehand.

Mark lays in the dark for bit thumbing his finger over the gold cartier bracelet he hasn’t taken off since senior year. It's the only thing he feels linking his heart mercilessly to Jiaer, Jackson Wang he thinks before he wanders off into a dreamless slumber.

 

The next morning Mark rises groggily slipping into some pants laying on the floor, he’s trying to be gracious toward his new roommate or else he would just walk around naked. He ruffles his hair as he pads through the dorm kitchen to grab a cup of water. He pulls out one of the few bottles he stuffed in the fridge on the previous day, twisting off the cap as he takes a seat on couch.

He looks around noticing his roommate had moved his things out of the hallway but he’s still nowhere to be found. Mark places his bottle on the table when he notices a sticky note that’s been placed on the glass and he looks up to find one on the television also. He unsticks them both and reads,

**Hey can you at least clean up before going to bed.**   
**Oh and turn the tv off too.**

Mark scoffs at the two notes, which he finds hella rude, sure Mark should have probably thrown his pizza boxes away but he was getting to it in the morning. Why not just say it to his face instead of leaving sticky notes, was this how his mysterious roommate was going to communicate with him since he never actually saw him in person.

Mark crumbles the two notes up and throws them back on the table before shuffling back to his room to fish out something to wear for the first day. He decides on his usual pair of tight jeans and an oversized hoodie, which he takes to the bathroom with him. He turns the shower on and brushes his teeth at the sink as he waits for the spray to warm up.

He strips and slips underneath the warm water after he’s finished at the sink. What’s up with this roommate? Mark has never had to deal with someone who leaves sticky notes and who apparently doesn’t sleep or something because he had to have come back late and then he left early too. It's only 7am and he’s come and gone already. Whatever his deal is Mark already thinks he’s an asswipe.

 

Mark successfully makes it through his first slew of classes and happily returns to his shared living quarters, with a jerk whom he has yet to meet even after peeking back in between classes. He throws himself and his bag onto the couch and waits for Jinyoung to arrive. He had text him a little after his classes were done saying he was on his way.

Jinyoung and Mark decided to go to the same university only Jinyoung lives in an apartment with Jaebum who goes to a different university nearby. Mark had to admit he was sometimes a little jealous of the couple and how happy they were and how progressive their relationship was, even surviving through high school. Meanwhile Mark had shattered the love his life’s heart into a million pieces and his own in the process.

Mark is snapped out of his thoughts by the doorbell. He gets up quickly to let the younger boy in, when he opens the door Jinyoung pushes past him and sits down on the couch, “Well hello to you too Jinyoung.” Mark scowls heading back over to the couch to sit with him.

“Yeah yeah! We have to talk...Um I have something to tell you!” Jinyoung’s chest is heaving as if he had ran to Mark. The older boy furrows his brows, rolling his eyes at what he assumes is Jinyoung being overly dramatic when he’s simply going to tell Mark about something he probably doesn’t care about but he’ll listen anyway because friends?

“What is it? You look like you’re about to die.” Mark giggles getting up to get some water for Jinyoung. The younger boy sighs deeply before blurting out, “Well I was snooping through Jae’s phone and and...Well..Jackson is back for university!”

Mark completely freezes in his tracks, the cup of liquid slipping through his hand, crashing into the hardwood floor. Jinyoung curses as he rushes to help clean the mess up, “Sorry maybe I should I have waited till you were seated?” he laughs nervously watching Mark’s wide-eyed expression.

“He’s...back?” Mark stampers, his mind scrambling to figure out what to do with the new information that has his heart beating out of his rib cage. The thought that Jackson would ever come back had been pushed to the far corner of Mark’s mind some time ago, reluctantly of course but his yearning for the younger boy never letting the hope die.

“Yeah..I guess Jae didn’t tell me cause Jackson told him not to.” Jinyoung purses his lips at the last part hoping it didn’t come out too harshly, but Mark already feels like it's him that Jackson’s doesn’t want to know. He figures Jackson would rather not be around him anytime soon or ever for that matter after he broke his heart out of headiness.

“Oh. Okay.” Jinyoung stares at Mark searching for more of a reaction as they clean up the glass and water together and head back to the couch. Mark suddenly feels panging in his chest at the thought that Jackson wants to avoid him when he’s only been wanting to the boy everyday for over a year now, even seeing him in his dreams took him over the moon.

“What’s up with the sticky notes?” Jinyoung says awkwardly trying to change the subject when Mark becomes eerily mute on the topic at hand, deciding to try and pry out his feelings about it another time. “Oh my ass wipe roommate, that’s how he communicates apparently.” Mark suddenly perks up with a little feistiness in his voice, his bitterness over his roommate’s antics coming back fresh.

“Wow. Have you guys met yet?” Jinyoung laughs.

“No. That’s the weird thing, he comes in late and leaves out early. Before I’m up he’s gone.” Mark says quizzically as if this is the greatest mystery of his time and he must crack it.

“Well that’s weird, you should wake up extra early and confront him.” Mark laughs at the idea of him waking up at the crack of dawn just to tell his roommate to fuck off. But of course the younger, who is known for being the king of pettiness, would devise such a plan.

“I don’t know, I might!” Mark thinks maybe he should though, it is kind of rude to not introduce yourself and to leave condescending notes for one another for the rest of the year. Jinyoung hums in agreeance that he should and then goes into a rant on how his neighbors keep sending in noise complaints about he and Jaebum.

Mark just nods along, laughing and smacking Jinyoung throughout the conversation as he usually would. He tries to seem as focused as possible when really the majority of his mind is clouded by Wang Jiaer.

“I can’t believe he’s back.”

 

Mark had headed off to bed extra early so he would be able to get up early and catch his roommate before he disappeared for the day so when hears shuffling outside his room, he snaps awake. He slips out of bed, not even taking the time to fix his bed hair or change out of his oversized t-shirt that looks like a dress on his slender poise body, making it seem like he doesn’t have shorts or anything on underneath.

He steps into the hallway where he spots a figure on the other end. Mark has to close his mouth shut when he gets an eye full of his roommate’s bare taut back. He’s wearing nothing but sweats and seemingly getting ready for the day.

Mark’s throat goes dry but he manages to start, “Hey..don’t you think its a little rude to communicate through sticky notes especially without introducing yourself?” confidence building with every word but his roommate seems to have frozen, whatever action he’s doing in the hallway comes to a complete stop.

“Mark?” the other boy suddenly breathes out, almost inaudible but Mark hears it and goes wide-eyed wondering why the boy knows his name, that is, until he turns around. The figure suddenly taking on a familiar face and stature as he fully comes into Mark’s view.

“Jiaer? What...Wha..” Mark stutters, heart racing and skin suddenly feeling clammy as he chokes on his own words. Jackson just stands there, unmoving, staying planted exactly where he is. His expression wide-eyed and mirroring that of Mark’s.

“What are you doing here?” Mark feels like his whole world is spinning, like he’s been thrown into some alternate universe where things just might go his way or he could still be asleep in his bed dreaming this entire scenario up in his head.

“I...I attend this school..” Jackson whispers, eyes scattering, trying to look at everything but Mark’s face. The older feeling a little hurt by his actions as if he can’t even bare to look at him. “Did you...know?” Mark asks tentatively.

“Did I know what?” Jackson replies quickly.

“That I was your roommate?” Mark thinks that maybe this is why he’s been leaving early and coming back late, that maybe he was purposely avoiding Mark. The idea giving this entire situation some type of weird deja vu effect.

“No…” Jackson says as he searches Mark’s face for a reaction, “Do you believe me?” he asks, casting his eyes to the floor. Mark instantly picks up the subtle sensitivity of the question. “Yes yes I do!” Mark replies hastily. He doesn’t want Jiaer to ever think he doesn’t trust him again. He’s standing in their dark hallway trying with every fiber of his being not to burst into tears, everything about this encounter is overwhelming, long overdue and apparently fated because what are the odds?

“Jiaer..I..I’m so sorry about everything! I’m sorry!” Mark blurts out, suddenly not able to hold himself back. He steps closer towards Jackson and the younger boy just watches him cautiously, still unmoving. “Mark…” Jackson says breathlessly as he lets Mark latch onto him.

“Yes. I’m so sorry! I was so stupid!” Mark says, resting his forehead on the younger boy’s chest. “Hey. Its ok. That was forever ago Mark. We can talk later...But I have to get to practice ok?” Jackson wraps his arms around the smaller boy, burying his face into his soft pink locks.

“Your hair is pink…” Jackson laughs and Mark shouldn’t have expected anything less. Jackson has always been the one to try and lighten up everyone else’s mood no matter how hurt he might actually be. Mark knows it's not just that simple and he won’t let it go, let him go.

“Do you like it?” Mark looks up at him and smiles softly.  
“Yeah.” Jackson hums.

“Hey I should go though. I’m going to be late, let’s talk it out a bit later.” the younger boy looks down at him gently, not wanting Mark to feel rejected by him. “No. Please don’t go. Don’t leave me again.” Mark whispers into his chest.

“Mark I shouldn’t….I can’t stay with you.” Jackson softly pushes him away as if he’s a delicate prized treasure that might break with a single touch. “Why not…” the tears already welling up in Mark’s eyes before he can even control himself.

“Because..Because I’ll hurt you Mark. I can’t. It’ll only hurt more.” Jackson furrows his brows, giving Mark the most apologetic look similar to the one he gave on the roof. It's a look that makes Mark feel like he’s being stabbed in the heart repeatedly.

“It won’t hurt.” Mark whispers as he closes the gap between he and Jiaer again, this time closing the gap between their lips too. His body goes into overdrive instantly at the taste of the younger boy’s lips on his. At first Mark feels Jackson tense up but the moment is very brief as he quickly returns the pressure and movement of his lips.

Their second kiss is hot and desperate and if someone was watching they would be able to tell they had been apart for far too long. Jackson drags his hand from Mark’s waist, trailing along his back until the younger’s fingers find their home in Mark’s hair. The older whimpers as Jackson’s tongue also finds into way into his warm mouth, licking and massaging Mark’s tongue.

Everything about Jiaer is intoxicating, clouding Mark’s vision as he pushes the younger boy back into his room, never once disconnecting their mouths. They’re hovering over Jackson’s bed as they continue to drink each other, Mark getting a groan from the other boy as he nips at his lower lip, trailing kisses and bites up to his ear before nipping it too.

“Yien….” Jackson breathes out deep and raspy in the older boy’s ear, using Mark’s birth name for the first time in over a year, hearing it sends shivers down Mark’s spine.

“I won’t let you go this time.” Mark whispers into Jackson’s skin. Jackson reacts with a groan as he slips his hand under Mark’s flowing shirt, desperately mapping out every inch of Mark’s skin with his fingers as if it's the last time he’ll touch him.

Mark pushes Jackson down onto the bed into a sitting position and drops to his knees, crawling in between the younger boy's spread legs. Mark looks up at him, both their eyes blown wide with lust. He mouths at Jackson's clothed hard cock, “Fuck Yien.” Jackson breathes out, throwing his head back as he let's the warmth of Mark's mouth wash over his body.

“Take it off.” Mark whines as he nips at the tent in the younger boy's sweatpants.

“Say please.” Jackson orders as looks down at Mark wishing that he could forever engrave the image below him in his mind.

Mark bites his lip pondering on if he should give in so easily but his desire to taste Jackson is stronger than his pride.

“Please.” he begs, breathless.

Jackson raises his hips enough to pull his sweatpants down below his knees, his cock springing free against the older boy’s cheek. Mark helps him the rest of the way, pulling his pants off completely as Jackson sits back down.

Mark takes the sight in fully, the last time he had seen the other boy's dick was in the video he had sent of him jerking himself off to Mark's own video, and dare he say it but he's sure it's a bit bigger now. As a matter of fact, everything about Jackson is bigger now, his body even more taut and sculpted than before and he's much taller than before. Mark feels meek and submissive, on his hands and knees, under the other boy's heavy gaze but he won't let him know that.

Mark teases as he darts his tongue out to the lick the slit of Jackson's cock, already leaking beads of precum. Mark looks up watching Jackson pant heavily, he’s awaiting the older boy to take him whole but Mark has other things in mind when he licks a tentative strip up the underside of his pulsing member earning a growl from above.

“Don't tease me.” Jackson warns as he grips a fistful of Mark’s soft pink locks, pulling a little as an extra measure. Mark whines at the strength of Jackson's grip and swirls his tongue around the head of his dick, finally sucking it into his warm wetness.

“Oh fuck.” Jackson manages to get out through the pleasure washing over his body as Mark suddenly inhales his entire length. The younger boy can feel himself being swallowed down the boy’s throat.

Mark moans, the vibration almost sending Jackson over the edged, as he feels the younger boy buck his hips into the warmth. Mark wraps his slender fingers around Jackson's thick thighs for purchase and starts to bob his head, sucking on his length. He swirls his tongue around the head again as he pulls the younger boy all the way out briefly before swallowing him whole again.

“You're so pretty for me like this Yien. Will you be a good boy for me?” Jackson growls, Mark pulls off, looking up into his lust filled eyes, “Yes I’ll be good.” he whimpers, a blush spreading heavy across his cheeks. Jackson can’t help himself as he suddenly tightens his grip on Mark’s hair, pushing back into his mouth as he starts to thrust. The image of Mark looking so wrecked already, killing his self-control.

Spit builds up as Jackson rocks his hips into the older boy’s mouth and Mark lets it drip down the side of his chin. He sucks as hard he can, hollowing out his cheeks, Jackson thrusting so deep that he sputters, choking every now and then which seems makes the younger boy groan even more.

“You’re being so good for me.” he pants, finally pulling all the way out of Mark’s mouth, spit connecting them from the tip of his cock to the tip of the other boy’s tongue.

“Mmm Jiaer.” Mark whines spreading his legs so he can see how hard he is, a wet spot forming at his crotch already.

“Come here.” All the commands from the younger boy is driving Mark crazy. He doesn't know what exactly has gotten into him but he's liking this submissive side of himself.

He gets up and climbs into Jackson's lap letting the other boy’s hands roam up his shirt again where he finds his pink, hardened nub and starts to twist and pull at it. Mark moans into the younger boy's ear as he nips at it some more.

Jackson hooks his fingers onto Mark's waistband and pulls, making Mark stand up so he can step out of them. Once Mark's member is free, Jackson immediately takes it into his strong hand and begins pumping it as it leaks all over his palm. Mark presses his forehead into Jackson's shoulder, “Jiaer…” he whimpers, beginning to rock his hips into the warm wet grip.

They stay like that, Mark straddling Jackson's lap thrusting up into his hand until he’s had enough and remembers Jackson has been neglecting himself. He swats the younger boy's hand away and starts to rut against him, the friction and the new sensation of their cocks touching causing both of them to cry out each others names.

“Yien please.” Jackson groans when Mark wraps his hand around both their lengths, holding them tightly as he thrusts into it, their precum mixing making a good warm substitute for lube. Their cocks are pressed up against each other so hotly and tightly it has them both seeing stars.

Mark is blinded by white hot pleasure as he feels Jackson sneak a finger into his puckering hole. “Jiaer!” he cries out, Jackson beginning to finger him, slipping the first digit in and out at a slow pace.

“You don't know how long I've waited to do this.” Jackson growls into the older boy's ear, adding a second finger when he feels Mark becoming more frantic in his rutting, hands still wrapped around both their now throbbing members.

“Holy shit” Jackson blurts out as Mark begins fucking himself on his fingers, the older boy's hips rising and coming back down onto his digit with a slick filthy sound.

Mark has never felt so good in his life. Jackson is fingering him better than he's ever fingered himself. His thick digits easily finding the prized spot as he desperately fucks down onto the younger boy's fingers, chasing the wave of pleasure that washes over him with every bounce.

Mark can feel Jackson twitching more and more against his warm hand as he’s nearing his end. Mark begins pumping them both faster, trying to match the pace in which he's riding Jackson's, now three, fingers.

“Jiaer it feels so good...I can cum just like this.” Mark whines, voice broken and cracking from moaning and crying out so much.

“Cum for me then..I think we're both ready.” Jackson whispers in his ear knowing how much he likes it. He watches Mark as he speeds up his motions, throwing his head back and gripping Jackson's shoulder with his free hand.

Mark suddenly cries out his name, gasping breathlessly as he’s taken over the edge when he gives a few final bounces and thrusts into his own hand, against Jackson's hot cock, his length spurting strings of white between them.

“FUCK Yien. How can you be so good for me.” he grunts as he follows soon after, covering Mark's still moving palm with his warm, thick cum.

Mark stays in Jackson's lap, panting against his neck as he tries to compose himself. After a few minutes the younger boy picks him up and settles him into the bed, laying down next to him underneath the covers.

Mark looks over at Jackson and he suddenly can’t believe what they just did. A scene he's only dreamed about. He snuggles closer to the other boy when he feels Jackson try to pull him closer by his waist.

“I missed you so much Yien.” Jackson says against his head, closing his eyes, taking in his scent again, thinking this time how much he missed that strawberry and honey smell that he's forever associated with the other boy.

“I missed you too Jiaer...I'm so sorry.” Mark says, tears prickling his eyes again.

“Hey stop crying. Please.” Jackson lifts Mark's chin and wipes away his tears.

“I'm sorry.” Mark keeps repeating himself, knowing those simple words are just not enough, “Its ok please stop…….I'm sorry too Mark.” Jackson looks down into his eyes.

“Why.” Mark says in a whisper, barely audible.

“Because we shouldn't have done what we just did. I don't want to hurt you but I'm doing it again.” This time it's Jackson who has tears welling up in his eyes.

“Why Jia-” Mark doesn't even get to finish his sentence before they hear the sound of their front door opening. Mark sits up with a swift motion, suddenly alert and aware that he may have left the door unlocked

“Jackson?” a small voice calls out.

Jackson without warning jumps up and out of the bed, leaving Mark’s side feeling empty and cold. He pulls on his sweatpants and picks up Mark’s shirt. Mark is stunned and wide-eyed when he pulls the oversized shirt back over his head, grabbing the older’s hand and pulling him up out of the bed.

“What the fuck are you doing.” Mark seethes at Jackson’s frantic behavior.

“I-....Yien please.” Jackson looks at him with that stupid apologetic face and Mark suddenly feels a sense of impending doom washing over him.

“Jackson???” the voice calls out again as it gets closer.

“Who-” Mark starts, when a girl suddenly appears in the doorway of Jackson's room. She's really pretty is Mark's first thought, his second is who is she.

“Jackson! The door was unlocked? And I came looking for you cause they told me you didn't come to practice.” she pouts at the younger boy, walking over to grab his arm. The action sends Mark’s emotions flying in every direction. Jealousy, anger, sadness, and confusion all smacking into him at once.

“I- I got a little tangled up.” Jackson sighs as he glances at Mark, again trying to read his face for a reaction. But Mark is the king of poker faces so it's pretty much mission impossible.

“Oh is this your roommate?!” the girl shrieks with glee. Jackson just nods and everything about his sudden change in behavior and even demeanor makes Mark think nothing but the worst.

“Well since you're not gonna introduce us. I'm Hani, Jackson's girlfriend.” she says, holding out her small hand.

Little does she know those simple words has everything in Mark's world crashing down around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is something else lol. I wanted to have it out days ago and I pushed myself to get it out now because I want to end it by Sunday night for you guys but who knows it might be another week lol.

“HE’S WHERE AND HE HAS A WHAT!?”

Jinyoung is yelling in his ear as soon as he gets the words out, still shocked by his earlier encounter with Jackson and his girlfriend, so much so that Mark decided he was going to be skipping classes today. He curls himself into a ball underneath his covers as he listens to Jinyoung’s heavy, angry breathing.

“He’s my roommate. He has a girlfriend.” Mark repeats himself with a cringe forming on his face, he hopes Jinyoung doesn’t ever make him say it again.

“So what the fuck did you do!? Did you smack him!? Did you kick her the fuck out?!” Jinyoung screams more questions.

“Uh no. I just kinda shook her hand...The same hand I fucked her boyfriend with like twenty minutes before by the way.” Mark chuckles at the thought. Kind of dirty but honestly fuck her and her boyfriend, moreso her boyfriend. Mark sighs and buries his face into the sheets.

“Haha good. But still you’re so much better than me. I would have killed him.” At first Mark thought he would but then he realized that he’s also at fault for not controlling himself and seducing the other boy. But Jackson still could have been a little more clear on why he shouldn’t put his dick in his mouth. Although a small, selfish, part of Mark has been asking himself if the younger having a girlfriend would have really stopped him.

Half the day had already went by and Mark spent most of it hiding out in his room and now on the phone with Jinyoung trying to fix the mess he started or more like the mess that just got messier. “I don’t know what to do.” he sighs again.

“Well. You guys definitely need to talk. Lots of talking.” Jinyoung says worriedly. The very words send a wave of anxiety over Mark. He knows they should talk but the look in Jackson’s eye as he shook his girlfriend’s hand and the emotions he felt in that moment, which he doesn’t even understand himself yet, makes him either want to run far away or murder Jackson and hide his dead body.

Mark is groaning out of frustration when he’s snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and someone, who is obviously Jackson walking in. “Jinyoung I-...He’s back. What do I do!?” Mark whispers frantically.

“Get off the phone and go talk to him, don’t be stupid again.” Jinyoung says before hanging up for him. Mark whines into his mattress and right before he can get up to fix himself up to talk to Jackson, the younger boy peeks his head in the crack of his bedroom door.

“Can I come in?” he asks tentatively and Mark can’t do anything but nod, not sure what will come out of his mouth if he responds vocally.

Jackson walks all the way into the room, shutting the door behind him and now Mark knows there’s no way out. He pads over to the edge of the older boy’s bed where he’s laying, his head peeking out the top of the covers. “Hey.” Jackson starts and Mark can’t help but glare, causing Jackson to sigh deeply.

“Look. I’m so so sorry. I shouldn’t have...I should have told you. I should have controlled myself. Again I’m so sorry. I keep hurting you.” Jackson blurts out and Mark can see his eyes starting to water. “I’m...I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have come onto you like that.” the older boy adds, staring off to the side, trying to avoid Jackson’s gaze which feels unbelievably heavy in this moment.

But the younger boy shouldn’t be the only sorry one and Mark just can’t bare any more tears, no matter how hurt he is himself. Besides he honestly doesn’t fully yet understand his own feelings about what happened, he thinks he’s angry and hurt but somewhere deep inside he thinks he would have still done it had he known anyway. Part of him wants to be selfish, he wants Jiaer to himself. That thought makes him second guess his morale, so maybe he’s glad he hadn’t known so he doesn’t feel as bad.

“I’ve been thinking,” Jackson starts again, finally trailing his gaze away as he nervously licks his lips. Mark sits up against his headboard and crosses his legs, “Thinking what?” he asks.

“I think I’m going to switch dorms. Ok? So I don’t have to hurt you anymore. You won’t have to see me.” he says, his voice shaking with every word so it doesn’t convince Mark that that’s what he really wants and it's certainly not what Mark wants.

“No. I don’t want to.” Mark furrows his brows. Who asked him to go and make these decisions on his own. Why does he keep thinking he wants to get rid of him. “Stay Jiaer. You don’t have to go.” Mark whispers as he grabs onto Jackson’s bicep causing the other boy to look at him wide-eyed. Is he really that shocked that Mark wants him to stay.

“You want me stay? Are you sure? I don’t think I should.” Jackson stares down at the ground, thinking that he can’t even look Mark in the eye without wanting to press their lips together. He looks so cute when he’s all disoriented and careless.

“Why not? Cause you have a girlfriend? You wanna fuck me and leave?” Mark huffs, glaring intensely at the younger boy.

“No. Because I figured you were mad and you make it so hard for me Yien.” the last part he says barely audibly and Mark can’t help but chuckle with a blush spreading across his face.

“I guess I was upset..a little hurt but how could I expect you to wait for me when I fucked up too.” Mark gives him a small smile. It hurts but it's true, he had broken the younger boy’s heart first and now he found someone who wouldn’t, how could Mark be mad at that.

“Can’t we at least be friends? Or can’t you resist me?” Mark teases but he really wants Jackson to stay even though he knows it will probably do more harm than good. But he just wants to be near the younger boy. If he could wake up and see him walking around happy everyday that would be enough for him.

“I don’t know if I can Tuan Yien. But I can try.” Jackson laughs, ruffling the older boy’s pink locks. Mark smacks his hand away and pouts, “Hey don’t touch me, your girlfriend might walk in again.” he giggles as Jackson tackles him, pinning him to the bed.

“No. I locked the door this time.” Jackson whispers dangerously low, his voice deep and very much turning Mark on.

“Hey do you wanna stay up all night this weekend watching movies?” Jackson asks suddenly as he hovers over Mark. “Is it a date?” the older boy asks teasingly.

“Its whatever you want it to be.” he replied lowly again, sending shivers down Mark's spine.

“Get off me before I do something we'll both regret again.” he whispers before trying to push Jackson off of him, succeeding as he topples over next to him.

“And yeah...I like the sound of that.” Mark turns his head toward Jackson, giving him a toothy smile that lights up the younger boy's heart.

“Great.”

 

Thursday is upon them and Mark is glad the first week is almost over. He's done his last class for the day and he has found out the thing Jackson had been leaving so early and coming back so late for was fencing. He had no idea Jackson knew how to fence let alone that he had been on the fencing team since middle school. Maybe because he was so busy trying not to kill the boy most of the time he knew him and “Jiaer” never talked about sports with him knowing how much he hated it.

Mark found himself sitting in the stands of their school’s gym upon Jackson's request to come to one of his practices, only he never mentioned his girlfriend also comes to almost every practice and she happened to be there today. Mark looked down a few rows below him to see her cheering the younger boy on, every little thing he did exciting her. He sat there trying hard not to roll his eyes but focused on how skilled and swift Jackson was. He looked so cool even all covered head to toe, he was just dripping confidence, which always seem to overpower his opponents.

Mark clapped as Jackson managed to win over his latest sparring partner and so did his girlfriend. But when Jackson pulled his mask off, shaking his hair of sweat, he looked up into the stands directly at Mark and gave him a small heart sign with his fingers. Mark couldn’t help but smile, a blush spreading across his face and he stuck his tongue out at the younger boy as he smiled back at him.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hani watching the interaction with a flat expression at first then Mark could feel her glare burn a hole into his skull. She gets up and jumps into Jackson's arms and suddenly their lips are pressing against each other in a soft kiss that makes Mark feel somewhere in between wanting to cry and to rip her hair out. He gets up to leave when he sees Jackson breaking away from the kiss and trailing behind him.

“Hey.” he says nervously grabbing the older boy's arm.

“Hi.” Mark says turning around and biting his lip, whether it's to hold back his tears or from being nervous he doesn't know.

“Thanks for coming Yien..I-” Jackson trails off before he gets interrupted by Hani appearing by his side, linking their arms as she eyes Mark with a smile. Fucking she-devil, Mark thinks, trying not to glare.

“Hi Mark.” she says seemingly cheerful.

“Hey Hani.” his voice comes out a little more flat than Mark intended but in his current mood, he's ok with that. Jackson however notices their awkward exchange of glances and body language.

“Um. I'll see you later at home ok?” Jackson says as his eyebrows furrow with worry.

Jackson feels his arm being tugged, “Are you still gonna stay with me this weekend?” Hani whines a little. Mark stares at Jackson, he's trying not to show his emotions too clearly, but he really want to smack Jackson. He told him he would lounge around with him all weekend so why would he tell her the same.

“But I didn't? I already have plans.” Jackson says cautiously with a sigh and Mark feels relieved with his answer. “Ok well you didn't but I want you to. Can't you? What plans are more important than me?” she continues her whining and Mark wants to yell ME in her face but he doesn't. He just stands there rolling his eyes when she isn't looking, she's so clingy it makes Mark cringe.

“Hani, please I was with you last weekend.” the younger boy pleads with her.

“That was last weekend what about this weekend.” she retorts. Jackson sighs deeply and looks at Mark with his apologetic look and Mark already feels his blood beginning to boil so he turns and stalks away, hopefully not too obvious that he’s pissed off.

“Mark!” he can hear Jackson calling him but he keeps walking away till he finds himself back at their dorm. It seems he’s going to be alone for this coming weekend. What a jerk he thinks to himself.

 

Jackson decides to stay back with Hani for a bit longer before he tries to go and console Mark or more like she clings to him so he can’t leave. “Is he ok?” she asks wearily. Jackson sighs and runs his fingers through his black locks. “I dunno.” he says flatly.

Which is a lie because he does know that Mark isn’t ok and he wants nothing more than to chase after him and beg him not to be upset with him. Jackson has been feeling like complete shit because not only had he cheated on his girlfriend with Mark but he feels like he’s hurting the other boy more than before. But no matter how much he tries to be just friends with Mark he can’t stop what he feels for him even after all this time and the older boy isn’t making it any easier for both of them either.

“Jackson...I’ve been thinking.” Hani trails, pulling him away from his thoughts, biting her lip softly, it's how Jackson knows she’s up to something. “Yeah?”

“You should switch dorms.” she says sternly after a short pause. Jackson can only stare at her for a few silent minutes, “What. Why?” he says finally, gazing at her with questioning eyes.

“So you can be closer to me..Maybe you could just move in with me? I think you should and you said so yourself you were going to switch anyway.” Hani says grabbing onto his arm and looking up into his eyes that are currently swimming with uneasiness. Jackson had originally said he would switch dorms after finding out about Mark being his roommate but now that Mark had adamantly expressed his distaste for the idea of him leaving that made Jackson want to stay with him.

“I don’t know…” Jackson says nervously. But one thing he does know is that if he did decide to move in with Hani it might be much easier on his and Mark’s newly established platonic relationship. The two boys living together was putting a lot of strain on both of them and Jackson was starting to doubt he could even maintain a friendship with the other boy at all, barely a week into the semester.

He couldn't imagine trying not to stick his dick into him for a whole year. Especially after he woke up several morning already to Mark pantless, bending over in the kitchen.

“Well. I’m going to be really upset if you don’t. I don’t see why you can’t.” she pushes and Jackson can hear the slight irritation in her voice and that’s when he’s know where this is going. Hani has tendencies to make Jackson do things he may or may not want to do through guilt tripping.

“I’ll think about it ok. I will. I promise.” Jackson pleads to console her but she only pushes further, “Oh is because of Mark?” she spats.

“What. No. Hani please let’s not do this right now.” Jackson glares down at her.

“Sure. Let’s not since Mark seems more important than me all of a sudden.” Hani huffs, gathering her things as she begins to walk away. “Don’t be like this.” Jackson tries to stop her by grabbing onto her arm but she just snatches away and continues to make her way out of the gym.

Jackson can only stand in his place and sigh deeply. He feels like he’s digging himself into a very deep hole that he may not be able to escape in the end. Maybe he should just give up now and move in with his girlfriend. That would be the safest option, that way he won’t be able to hurt either of them.

  


Mark had completely avoided Jackson since yesterday when his she-devil girlfriend had stolen his date. He even pretended he was asleep when Jackson came knocking on his door in the middle of the night probably to talk to him about it. But Mark was beyond talking right now and he didn’t want to hear anything Jackson had to say. Though a little part of him felt like he had no right to feel the way he did, because sadly they’re not together, Jackson isn’t his boyfriend. He had missed his chance.

Mark was sitting at one of the tables of the outside study area on campus, waiting for classmate to show up when he heard a familiar voice giggling off a short distance away. He looked up from his books wide-eyed as he watched Hani chatting up with another, very handsome, boy very closely.

They were sitting next to each other instead of across, holding hands and kissing every now and then instead of studying whatever was splayed out on in front of them and Mark was floored. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing and he hoped to god Hani didn’t look over and spot him.

He was snapped out of his trance when his classmate suddenly came and sat in front of him. “Hey what are you staring at?” he asked with a laugh, “You look like you saw a ghost.”

“Um...Just I don’t even know.” Mark shakes his head in disbelief. His classmate looks over his shoulder following Mark’s line of sight, “Oh Hani? Cute right?” he asks quizzically and Mark perks up at him knowing exactly who he’s thinking about.

“You know her Tae?” he asks quickly and the other boy just nods.

“Well yeah. She’s pretty um...infamous.” Taehyung coughs, laughing again.

“What do you mean?” Mark moves his face closer to the other boy’s face, “Um well...she’s very...active.” he trails on.

“What..She...She has a boyfriend!” Mark squeaks half out of still disbelief and half out of the anger bubbling up inside of him. “Yeah I heard she met him while she away for the summer in Hong Kong. Poor dude. I wonder if he knows his girlfriend sleeps around.” Taehyung scratches his head and sighs.

Mark had to let it all sink, he couldn’t believe she would do that to Jackson. But then again, was Jackson any better? Was he even in a place to be upset with her. Even though Mark was pretty sure through what his classmate had just told him that she had long been cheating on Jackson before they had even done their terrible deed. And in Mark’s defense he had no idea the other boy even had a girlfriend.

Mark was unable to focus on a single word of what he and Taehyung were studying the entire session. The only thing he could think about was if he should confront her or not and he had clearly made his decision when he saw her get to leave and he began to follow in her pace.

“Hey where you going?” Taehyung asked, confused.

“I gotta go, sorry we’ll make up for it later.” Mark says as he quickly walks off after Hani.

He walks with a quick pace until he’s caught up with her and stops her by tapping her shoulder, he tries to hold his emotions in but they quickly spill out, “I saw you back there with that guy.” he spits out, getting straight to the point.

Hani glares at him for a few moments before crossing her arms, “And?” she smirks.

“And? What do you mean and? You’re cheating on Jackson?” Mark can feel himself going to a place he shouldn’t go. He feels like he can see the heat radiating off his body, displaying just how angry he’s getting. She doesn’t even have any ounce of remorse for what she’s doing.

“It's none of your business. And stay away from Jackson.” she replies with a snarl.

“It is my business and I’ll try but I think he’s having a hard time keeping his hands off and out of me.” Mark chuckles, knowing that he’s gone to the point of no return and he’s made what their relationship could have been or might just be clear to Jackson’s girlfriend. He might regret throwing it in her face later but he doesn’t care in this moment when she’s the one throwing stones first.

This takes her over the edge and she bridges the gap between her and Mark, coming into his personal space, “Listen you slut, Jackson will never love you or touch you the way he does with me, you’re just a pretty face, maybe you were his experiment or something but he’s moving in with me soon so what does that tell you.” she growls.

“Well not after I tell him what I just saw so I think you should tell him before I do.” Mark smirks.

“Go ahead. He won’t believe you anyway.” she chuckles and Mark fumes as he watches her walk away. He wants to tell Jackson right in this very moment but he feel himself freezing up out of anger and something he’s not quite sure about. Is it really his place to ruin Jackson’s happiness and it would be his word against hers and Mark doesn’t want to even think about how he would feel if Jackson didn’t believe him. Probably the same way he made him feel.

He ruffles his hair in frustration and thinks of even more ways to avoid Jackson now.

 

 

The week is finally over and Mark is curled up on the couch ready to spend the entire weekend doing absolutely nothing. He had successfully avoided Jackson for the last two days and he decided he just didn’t have the heart to tell him yet and maybe he could scare his shitty girlfriend into telling on herself. But he would think about that more after he spent the weekend eating his weight in popcorn and other junk. He had already gone through half of the day sleeping in bed and had eventually made his way into the living room right before the sun was going down.

He was snuggling into his covers when he hears the door being unlocked and foot steps heading toward him. Mark snaps up not expecting the younger boy at all. Jackson had pretty much made it clear he would be with his girlfriend all weekend instead of him, which caused a stinging at his heart he had been trying so terribly to ignore.

“Hey…” Jackson says softly and Mark just blinks up at him.

“Hey. I thought you were going to Hani’s for the weekend.” Mark raises an eyebrow.

“I was...But I felt bad so I told her I really had plans I couldn’t reschedule. I’m sorry.” Mark feels like he’s going to burst into happy tears. Did Jackson really just tell him he had chosen him over his girlfriend? Mark might have felt really bad if he hadn’t known how shitty of a person she really was.

“Oh.” he says with a pout, not wanting to let Jackson off that easily for choosing her in the first place. “I’m sorry ok. I tried to talk to you but you kept avoiding me.” Jackson nudges him as he sits beside the older boy.

“Well. I didn’t wanna talk.” he huffs, turning his head away from Jackson so he can’t see him silently giggling as the other boy is trying to make up with him, thinking he’s actually still upset. But Mark tenses up a bit when Jackson suddenly wraps his strong arms around his waist and turns his head back toward him. He doesn’t even get another breath out before Jackson is pressing their lips together. Mark sighs blissfully into the kiss and softly moves his mouth against the other boy’s in response. They kiss slowly, savoring each other’s taste.

Jackson licks and nips at Mark’s bottom lip begging for a way into his mouth and Mark gladly opens up, allowing the other boy to lap at his tongue. The younger boy takes Mark’s wet, pink tongue between his lips and sucks lightly before letting go and resting his forehead against Mark's.

“Yien, do you forgive me now?” he whispers, his breath hot and ghosting over the older boy's lips.

“Yes…” Mark responds lowly as his eyes flutter shut and he closes the gap between him and Jackson to taste his lips again.

So much for avoiding him,  Mark thinks. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was a lot. Everyone was pretty upset with Jackson last chapter but his girlfriend sucks anyway so LOL. But Mark why you no tell him and take him away even though he's basically taking him anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter of realizations for Jackson and Mark falling asleep.

Mark and Jackson stay curled up on the couch, perfectly fitting into each other for the rest of the night. They try to focus on the movies as much as possible but they give up halfway and instead decide to watch each other silently.

“What are you thinking about?” Mark whispers, looking up into Jackson’s eyes.

“How pretty you are right now. How I wish you were mine.” he replies as he softly runs his fingers through the older boy’s pink strands. Mark hums at the feeling of Jackson’s warm hands playing in his hair.

“I could be.” Mark mutters into Jackson’s chest. Jackson chuckles and continues playing in his hair for a bit before he buries his face in his locks and takes in his favorite scent. “You always smell the same, so good.”

“Are you sniffing my hair weirdo?” Mark giggles as Jackson nuzzles into his hair, “Maybe.” he laughs.

Jackson watches Mark’s eyes start to flutter shut, sleep taking him over slowly. It's in this moment with Yien in his arms snuggled against his body, the warmth of their embrace engulfing his sense, that he thinks he’s never fallen out of love with the older boy. That he’s always thought about him no matter how hard he tried to forget. That it was just so easy to be taken over by him again.

It's in this moment he realizes that he thinks he might never be able to let go of him again.

 

Their blissful weekend comes to end and Mark finds himself being stirred awake by his phone going off next to his head. He groans, rolling over into the now empty space next to him, the space Jackson had occupied just a few hours ago before he had to head out for practice. Mark was very proud of himself and Jackson for keeping it strictly pg all weekend, ok well pg-13 because there was some tongue involved but they did better than before when there was wet fingers involved.

Mark squints at the bright screen to read the message he had just received.

**Mykayee:** get up babe.

**Yien:** go away.

**Mykayee:** you’re gonna be late for class. Get up Yien.

**Yien:** ok daddy jeez.

**Mykayee:** don’t….

**Yien:** why not :P

**Yien:** daddy.

**Mykayee:** …….

**Mykayee:** you’re so terrible, you tease.

**Yien:** hehe okie bye i’m gonna shower see you later Jaier.

**Mykayee:** see you Yien...have a good day ok?

**Yien:** okie you too gaga.

**Mykayee:** :)))

Mark smiles brightly as he reads their conversation a few times over before getting up to shower and get ready for the day of hellish classes. He’s pulling out his clothes when he remembers everything that had happened before their dream-like weekend, like how he found out Jackson’s girlfriend is a harlot and he has yet to tell Jackson, too afraid of his reaction. Mark doesn’t even have any solid evidence of what she’s doing, he only has his word, is that good enough?

Mark groans in frustration and decides to just forget it and let it sort itself out for now, she’ll get what she deserves, maybe this is good enough reason for Mark to take Jackson away from her. Winning him over seems easy enough, Mark laughs at the thought.

He gathers his clothes for the day and his towel and heads the bathroom where he gets ready for class. He manages to get out the door and in front of the classroom door on time thanks to Jiaer’s wake up call because otherwise he had thoughts of not going at all. But here he is, learning shit.

  
  


Mark is wrapped up in Jackson’s bedspread when the younger boy gets home early from practice and he can’t help but smile at the smaller boy. “Hey you’re back early.” he looks up at him with a toothy smile, clearly happy to see the him. Mark thought he was going to have to stay up again just to kiss him good night.

“Yeah. I came back because I missed you.” Jackson confesses, smirking at the blush painting Mark’s face as he tries to look away. Jackson can’t get enough the older boy he just wants to be with him as much as possible especially when there’s a possibility he might be moving soon. The idea of moving becoming even harder to agree with as the days with Mark go by, to the point where he’s not sure if he’ll even go through with it but Hani keeps pushing.

“Mind if I join you cutie…” Jackson cackles and Mark rolls his eyes. “Whatever just don’t be greasy or I’m gonna kick you off the couch.” the older boy glares. Naturally, as easy as breathing, Mark climbs into Jackson’s lap and snuggles into him as they watch whatever is playing on the television. Jackson is a little stunned at the action at first but just chuckles, relaxing into Mark’s embrace.

They sit there snuggled up together again and Jackson feels like his heart will never calm down, it’ll never get use to Mark’s touch no matter how many times he feels its. Mark is nodding off in his arms again, breathing softly onto his chest. He cards his fingers through the other boy’s hair and watches his serene expression. He chuckles when he notices that Mark seems to always fall asleep in his arms.

Jackson has also been slowly realizing that he won’t be able to escape Mark no matter where he moves to. His heart will always find its way back to him. Its moments like this that he’ll never be able to forget. He’ll never be able to forget the way Mark’s soft skin feels under his fingertips, he’ll never be able to forget his bright smile, his strawberry scent, or his lingering kisses.

He'll never be able to think of him as a friend. He'll always want more.

Jackson is brought back to reality by the sound of his phone going off and he knows it's Hani by the ringtone. He tries his best not wake the sleeping boy in his arms and reaches over to grab his phone. He unlocks it and reads the newest message.

**HaniHani:** take me out, i miss you

**Jackson:** sure.

**HaniHani:** you don’t miss me?

**Jackson:** of course I do.

**HaniHani:** you didn’t say it back tho :((

**Jackson:** sorry, i miss you.

**Jackson:** where do you wanna go?

**HaniHani:** hmm let’s grab a bite after classes tomorrow ok?

**Jackson:** alright see you.

**HaniHani:** <3 bye.

Jackson stares at his phone for a bit before putting it back to sleep. He sighs deeply, he knows he loves Hani and he would never want to hurt her. But what he also knows and has come to accept is that, he’s completely in love with Mark and no matter how hard he tries he can’t fall out of love with the older boy, he never had and he doesn’t want to. He knows that right now he’s being very unfair to both of them.

He turns his attention back to Mark and smiles before he presses his lips to the other boy's softly so as not to wake him. “I love you.” he whispers into his pink locks. Mark stirs a little, his eyes fluttering open slightly, “I love you too.” he whispers groggily before snuggling into Jackson’s chest even more and falling back to sleep.

Jackson smiles down at him while thinking to himself that maybe it's about time he faces the truth before he lets sleep take him.

  
  


The next day,  Jackson is pulling out his clothes for his lunch with Hani after he had showered away his sweat from practice. He sighs deeply as he stares at himself in the mirror. Jackson knows what he needs to do but he doesn’t know if he has the willpower to do it yet. Its just everytime he sees Mark’s face he thinks his heart will burst and it gives him the courage to say what he needs to say to Hani. But what will happen when he has to face her alone? Only a mental image of Mark cheering him on.

He makes his way out of his room and into their shared living area where Mark is eating at the table with his phone in hand. Jackson smiles at how cute he looks as he giggles at a video playing on the device. “Hey, I’m going to be out for a bit. I’ll be back later.” Jackson says as he walks over to Mark and smiles down at him.

“You look nice. Going out with Hani?” Mark chuckles.

“Thanks cutie. And yeah..No point in lying I guess.” Jackson sticks his tongue out and Mark laughs, returning back to the video on his phone. “Ok see you tonight then.”

Jackson ruffles Mark’s pink locks before heading out the door, he doesn’t see the way Mark’s expression falls as he turns his back to the older boy. As much as Mark wants to say none of this hurts him, he knows it does even though it shouldn’t.

  
  


Jackson arrives at the cafe where he and Hani decided to meet for a late lunch. She had called and said her class was running a bit late so she would be there a few minutes later than what they planned on. Jackson didn’t mind it all too much since it gave him even more time to get his thoughts together. He stabbed repeatedly at the bottom of his coffee cup hoping it would be shed some of the nerves.

He was so distracted he hadn’t even noticed Hani hovering over him until she was waving her hand in his face, “Hey Jacks...Are you there?” she laughed, finally catching his attention. Jackson snaps out his raging thoughts and smiles up at her.

“Hey, how was class?” he asked like he usually would. She smiled and sat across from him, placing her bag on the floor. “It was great. Except he wouldn’t stop talking.” Hani rolled her eyes after chuckling. She grinned and thanked Jackson for buying her coffee before she got there. “Of course.” he smiled.

Jackson let Hani release all of her stresses through their conversation which he was in and out of while he tried to figure out how to and if he wanted to steer the conversation his way. 

While she talked Jackson could only stare at her thinking of how besides the fact that he can't keep on hurting either of them, he doesn't even feel the same way around Hani as he does Mark. How he never had, how she doesn't make his heart race the same way, how he cares deeply about her but it'll never be the same way in which he cares about Mark. 

In the almost year that they have been together he has never felt, from the girl sitting across him, what Mark could make him feel in mere seconds and that's how he knows. It's unfair to keep her this way. It's unfair to both of them. 

Hani was currently in the middle of talking about how she was thinking of changing her major before Jackson suddenly grabbed her hand gently.

“Hey..I need to tell you something important.” he said, biting his lower lip nervously. Hani’s expression turned into a confused one as she furrowed her brows. “What is it?” she said, tipping her head slightly to one size.

Jackson sucked in a deep breath, opening his mouth several times trying to get the words out but stopping each time. He kept trying only to have the words get lost on his tongue. But he finally blurted out, “I think we should break up Hani.” exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding after the last word left his lips.

“Um what.” she says flatly, her expression dumbfoundead. Jackson just stares down at the table as he repeats, “We have to break up.” this time it's easier to say now that it’s been said once before. Hani stares at him owl-eyed, her mouth agape.

A few extremely tense minutes go by before Jackson can see the anger and slight pain creeping across her face, “Why. Because of Mark!?” she spits out, snatching her hand away from Jackson’s.

“Hani…I” he starts only to stop short again choking on his words. Hani’s eyes become cold and piercing, her hands shaking around her coffee cup. “Just tell me.” she warns.

Jackson sighs and lets a few more minutes go by before his head hangs low as he tells her the truth, “Yes...Hani I slept with Mark and I don’t think I deserve you or him. I’m so so sorry. He had no idea so please don’t be upset with him. It was all me.” he finally blurts out.

Hani laughs eerily as she flicks her hair away from her face, “you know what Jackson. I know that and that’s ok because I have a secret too,” she starts, the words catching his attention as he snaps his head up toward her. “I guess I shouldn’t be too mad because I haven’t be the most faithful to you either.” she admits looking off to the side away from Jackson’s confused gaze.

“What do you mean.” he says breathlessly.

“I mean I’ve been cheating on you for a while now so don’t feel too bad.” she says as she gets up, apparently done with the conversation at hand.

“What.” Jackson is still stunned and he suddenly feels a sharp pang at his heart. He feels hurt that this entire time up until he had reunited with Mark that he had been faithful to Hani when she had not been to him. Although he feels hurt, her words cutting him like they’re made of glass, he still manages to feel like shit for cheating on her with Mark. Even if he knows she had been doing it long before he had.

“By the way, I really did love you and,” she starts as she looks down at Jackson, her lips curled into frown. “I’m sorry too Jackson.” she whispers before taking her leave. Jackson watches through the window of the cafe as she disappears into the creeping sunset. He bites back tears, not wanting to cry in public.

He gets up, gathers his things and leaves the place that he will probably never be able to return to, forever associating it with pain he’s feeling in his heart right now.

  
  


When Jackson gets back to their dorm, Mark is still at the table only this time he has his books sprawled out everywhere looking completely enthralled in whatever he’s studying at the moment. Jackson stands in the doorway taking advantage of the unbothered sight before him. Mark has his pen in between his lips as he tries to solve the problem before him and Jackson thinks in this moment Mark is the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen.

“I’m back.” Jackson pads slowly toward the older boy, finally letting his presence be known.

“Hey..How was your date.” Mark gives him a small smile as he approaches him. Jackson moves toward Mark until he’s hovering directly over him. He looks down at the older boy before suddenly reaching out to caress his cheek, a soft look in his eyes.

“It was ok.” he says solemnly,  not ready to tell the other boy about what he just did, afraid of the can of worms it might open. 

Mark sighs and goes lax against his fingers, rubbing his cheek along Jackson’s hand. Jackson is drowning in the older boy’s warmth and he can’t think about anything but getting more. No matter how heartbroken, sad or emotionally destroyed he is, Mark always seems to make him feel like he’s floating.

But that’s thing, Mark makes him feel so good that it's too good to be true. He doesn’t deserve to feel this way. Mark deserves better. He doesn’t deserve to be lied to, he doesn’t deserve to ever feel like he’s second to anyone or anything, he doesn’t deserve to ever shed a tear.

“I’m going to head off to bed ok?” Jackson says softly before placing a kiss on the older boy’s forehead. Mark nods and looks after Jackson as he walks away, with a slightly worried expression.

Jackson flops down onto his bed and runs his hand through his hair. He closes his eyes and tries ease his jumbles thoughts. He’s feeling a lot of different emotions, some he’s unsure about but what he is certain about is that he doesn’t deserve Mark’s love.

He doesn't deserve Mark at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE this isn't the end. Also surprise, I will end it by the end of this weekend but I felt like this ugly weird chapter should stand on it's own. The next chapter (the end) it's like......yeah get ready for lots of smut. You guys know the drill lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. TT thanks to everyone for reading and enjoying this series. I really enjoyed writing it and I think this was my favorite story line so far (next to my camboy series which I still haven't got back too lol). But the end is here and I hope you guys like it.

It's been a few days since Jackson had disappeared into his room after his date with Hani. And Mark was currently trying not to bump into anyone as he made his way to his next class.

Mark had taken noticed that Jackson had been keeping his distance from him and he didn't know why. If they weren't going to see each other, in the morning he would usually leave little notes or text messages, there hadn't been any lately. In fact, he had barely seen Jackson at all.

He was back in his routine of leaving out before Mark could even think about waking up and coming home when Mark was in a deep sleep. Mark sighed just thinking about his odd behavior. But really he missed Jackson. Maybe he would shoot him a text later or something but right now he has to sit through this terribly boring class. 

 

 

After the class had ended, Mark made his way back into the university halls only to be stopped by a familiar and annoying figure standing right in his way. All he wants right now is a bowl of hot ramen and to not deal with this wench blocking his exit.

“What now Hani?” Mark narrows his eyes, staring down at her. Hani rolls her eyes before shoving what looks like some clothes and a watch into his arms.

“Here. Give these to Jackson.” She says flatly before turning to walk away but Mark quickly grabs onto her arm.

“What why can't you give them to him yourself?” He says as he tried to shove the items back into her hands.

“Oh wouldn't you know. I hope you're happy. Slut.” she snaps before stomping away,  Mark losing sight of her in the throngs of people.

“What the fuck is with her.” He mutters to himself as he looks down at the things that seem to belong to Jackson in his hand. He doesn't even understand what just happened but he's silently resisting the urge to bring the hoodie in his hand to his face and take in the younger boy's scent.

He tries to shove the instinct to the far end of his mind. But he returns to the thought that not only is Jackson acting weird but apparently so is his, was already weird, girlfriend. Ugh. 

  
  


The next day after classes Mark is sitting in one of the campus cafes waiting for Jinyoung who insisted on having a lunch date with him because he had “tea” to spill. Mark agreed to the date because anything to get his mind off of how Jackson has been completely and obviously ignoring his existence. He even had to leave the clothes on his bed with a note because he could never even run into the other boy anymore.

Mark thumbed at his phone screen thinking if he should try to text Jackson or not. He had been thinking about it on and off for a few days now but kept deciding against it for the whatever reason. Probably scared of getting outright rejected since he would obviously see the text, what if he just ignored it then Mark would really know he's avoiding him.

Besides, maybe Jackson just needed some space which hurt seeing as Mark thought they had been building their relationship back up again. Then again maybe Jackson also had finally realized he has a girlfriend and need to put some distance in between he and Mark.

If that's the case then maybe Mark needs to start devising his master plan to steal him away from the wench. Speaking of her, Mark still didn't quite understand why she couldn't return Jackson's things herself.

Mark is brought back to reality when Jinyoung comes in and sits in the seat across from him, “Hey cupcake. So is there something you need to be telling me?” He asks as soon as his butt hits the chair.

“Um. I passed my English exam?” Mark laughs, an eyebrow raised.

“No Markiepoo.” Jinyoung kicks the other boy's shin from underneath the table. Mark winces giving Jinyoung’s hand a smack.

“What then Jinyoung. I thought YOU came to spill tea.” Mark rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his black coffee.

“Oh so you're gonna keep you stealing Jackson from his girlfriend a secret?! Some friend you are. I thought we told each other-” Jinyoung rambles but is interrupted by Mark's stunned expression as he sets his cup down.

“Wait. What are you talking about.” Mark says wide-eyed.

“Didn't you break them up?” Jinyoung asks this time a little confusion in his tone.

“NO! I didn't even know they were broken up!” Mark squeaks, startling Jinyoung a bit.  “Oh well. That's what Jae told me and I was pretty pissed thinking you didn't tell me. So I guess they just broke up huh.”

That explains a few things like; why Hani was being weirder than usual but why is Jackson avoiding him? Why did they break up? Is that why he's been acting like he needs space, because he's nursing his heart? Or is it something else.

“He didn't even tell me.” Mark says in a low whisper as if he couldn't believe his own words. Jinyoung looks at him with a worried expression.

“Maybe he's not ready. You know how Jackson can be.” Jinyoung tries to reassure him.

Jinyoung might be right. Mark does know Jackson now that he thinks deeply about it and if he's the one who broke up with Hani it was definitely because he felt bad about what they had been doing behind her back. And knowing Jiaer he was probably avoiding Mark because he didn't think he deserved to even ask for another chance from either of them. So he would shut them both out instead.

“He's so stupid.” Mark looks away, tears prickling at his eyes.

 

When Mark arrives home he's determined to confront Jackson about what he just found out and isn't going to sleep until he sees him again. Mark had already kicked off his shoes and changed into his sleeping clothes, which consist of barely anything but a long shirt and underwear, as soon as he got home. He sat on the couch for a few hours, flicking through the channels before taking a quick nap. He woke up around the time he knows Jiaer would usually return.

He doesn't care that he has class in a few hours now and needs to get some sleep only that he really needs to see Jiaer.

Mark perks up when he hears the door unlocking and he watches Jackson walk through the threshold. Jackson looks really stunned to see him up and waiting for him.

“Hey.” The younger boy breathes out as he walks over to Mark who is pouting up at him. He doesn't know if he should just outright ask him about Hani or if he should just fish it out of him.

“Hey. Jiaer.” He replies.

“Were you waiting for me?” Jackson shows a small smile. But as the other boy gets closer Mark can see the redness in his eyes. He clearly hasn't been getting much sleep and dare Mark even think about it, but it looks like he's been crying too.

“Maybe.” Mark returns a soft smile. Even such a simple exchange makes Mark think about how much he's missed talking to the other boy, how much his heart is fluttering.

“Maybe? Ow. That hurt markiepoo.” Jackson chuckles, clenching his heart as he pretends to feel pain. Mark laughs and the younger boy comes to sit by his side.

A few silent minutes go by in which the two boys sit on the couch watching television, neither of them wanting to address the elephant in the room but Mark supposes he should since he is the one who stayed up just to confront the other boy.

But Mark doesn't exactly know how to ask so he just blurts it out, “are you avoiding me Jiaer?” Jackson's head snaps toward him instantly as the words leave his mouth and Mark just holds his gaze, waiting for a response. 

Jackson opens his mouth to say something a few times but nothing comes out so Mark just continues to wait patiently. The other sighs and leans back against the couch suddenly.

“I'm sorry. I just- I've just been really busy Yien. I'm not avoiding you.” He tries to explain but because Mark already knows, he's not buying a single word the boy is saying.

“You don't have to lie Jiaer,” Jackson finally locks eyes with Mark for the first time in their conversation, “I know you and Hani broke up. I know you've been avoiding me ever since.” He continues.

Mark can hear Jackson's breath hitch as he moves closer to the younger boy. “Jiaer, it's ok to come to me.” He reassures him, moving in closer until his lips are hovering right above Jackson's, their breath mixing together, overwhelming both their senses.

“Yien. You deserve better.” Jackson breathes out, his voicing deep and shaking.

“Stop overthinking it. To me there isn't anyone or anything better than you Jiaer.” Mark whispers against his lips, finally closing the very small gap between them and locking their mouths together in a warm and hungry kiss.

This kiss is so heated that it feels like Jackson might suck all the air in Mark's lungs right out of him. He shudders as the younger boy pulls him into his lap, forcing Mark to straddle him. Mark deepens the kiss even more now that he's in a comfortable position. He nips at Jackson's plush bottom lip and the younger boy opens for him, letting his tongue taste whatever it desired to taste.

A little spit dribbles down their chin as they start their battle for dominance. Jackson feeling like he had given Mark more than enough time to taste and now he wanted access to the older boy's cavern but Mark wasn't done yet. He wasn't letting him have it so easily either.

Jackson gives Mark’s lip a little bite causing the pink haired boy to become distracted and Jackson takes that as his chance to explore Mark's mouth with his tongue. Mark moans into his mouth as Jackson entangles his fingers in his hair and begins lapping at his tongue, massaging it with his wet, warm muscle.

When Jackson finally pulls away, Mark whines following his lips with his tongue as they move away. “Yien...I want you so badly.” he growls in his ear, moving his mouth along the other boy’s jaw to litter his neck and face with light kisses.

“Then what are you waiting for..” Mark says breathlessly, gasping as Jackson’s tongue darts out, wetting the skin on his neck.

Mark can feel Jackson’s already fully hardened member pressing up against his ass and he takes the greeting as an invitation to begin rocking his hips against it. Jackson growls at the friction and bites down on Mark’s exposed collarbone. Mark yelps a little at the dull yet pleasant pain from the bite. He can feel Jackson shuddering in pleasure with every drag of his ass against his dick.

“You like this?” Mark whispers mischievously in his ear, Jackson’s eyes narrow suddenly hazing with lust. He wraps his arms tightly around Mark’s waist, stopping the other boy from moving any further, or more like stopping him from teasing him.

“You know what I’d like?” Jackson beckons.

“What’s that?” Mark says through whines at the lose of friction.

Jackson pulls Mark in closer, keeping one arm wrapped around him while using the other to place his hand on his nape, his fingers intertwining with Mark’s pink locks, to pull his head further down next to his lips, “I want to bend you over the table and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.” he whispers into his ear, his voice raspy and deep. Mark mewls, he can feel himself leaking just from the  words, he can’t imagine what he’ll be like in a few minutes when Jackson is actually inside of him.

“Please...Please do it.” Mark whimpers, squirming against Jackson’s strong body. He’s so warm and Mark wants to just rip everything in between them away so he can feel the other boy skin to skin. As if Jackson could read his mind, he starts to remove his shirt, pulling it over his head, revealing his toned build, Mark biting his lower lip as he takes the image in.

Mark yelps when Jackson suddenly stands up, wrapping Mark’s slender legs around his waist and carrying him over to the kitchen where said table he will proceed to fuck him over is standing. He lets Mark back down gently. Mark is unable to catch his breath. The way the younger boy is hovering over him, gazing down at him with hungry eyes, as he pushes him back against the edge of the table, it's as if he’s become some feral animal about to devour his first meal in a long time, it’s making Mark feel so meek and small when he’s sure he has at least an inch on the other boy.

Jackson swiftly grabs Mark and turns him around so that he’s facing the table, Mark pants, blushing heavily as the younger boy presses his body against his backside. “You’ve been waiting for daddy right?” Jackson growls in his ear, gripping his hips as he begins to rut against him.

“Mmm...yes please daddy.” Mark is frantically pushing back against Jackson, needing to feel more than he’s being given, his boxers becoming increasingly tighter.

Jackson suddenly, again as if he knows exactly what Mark is thinking, yanks his underwear down, making Mark step out of them. He then removes his own pants and underwear and now nothing is in between them. The only article of clothing still on is Mark’s shirt and Jackson thinks there will be something oddly cute about fucking Mark with his shirt bunched up to his waist so keeps it on.

Mark moans wantonly when he feels Jackson’s dick, thick and hot, rubbing against his ass, leaving trails of precum behind with every drag. Jackson is groaning in his ear and he doesn’t know how much more he can take before he releases without even being entered, “Jiaer pleasee….I need you.” he bends over, pressing against Jackson even more.

“So needy princess.” Jackson says, making Mark hum in pleasure as he presses his fingers against his lips before slipping them in, “Wet them.” he commands and Mark does as he's told, sucking in Jackson’s fingers. He lets his tongue slip between them as Jackson begins moving them in and out of his wet cavern.

After a few minutes of Jackson pressing his two fingers down on Mark's warm tongue all the while rubbing his dick in between his ass cheeks, he finally removes them with a pop, spit dribbling down the older boy's chin. Mark feels his mind cloud instantly when he feels Jackson grip his ass before rubbing the first of his spit slicked fingers against his clenching hole and finally inserting it.

Mark's pants become even harsher as Jackson works his finger in and out of him, “Please. More… Jiaer it's not enough.” He whines, pushing back on his finger. Jackson grunts, complying with the older boy's whines by adding in another finger. He plunges them in until he's knuckles deep, twisting them and scissoring Mark, stretching him to fit something much bigger than his middle and ring fingers.

“You're always taking my fingers so well, will you able to take daddy’s dick the same princess?” he's driving Mark insane between his fingers and his deep, hot voice directly in his ear, telling him exactly what he wants to hear. “Why don't you find out?” Mark says as he snaps his hips back on the other boy's two fingers that suddenly turn into three when the words leave his dirty mouth.

Jackson lets Mark pant and whine below him as he fucks himself on his fingers for a few more minutes until his erection is painfully twitching against the back of the other boy’s thigh. He removes his fingers and quickly replaces it with his leaking cock without a second thought.

Mark winces, hissing at the jolt of pain coursing through his lower area. He closes his eyes shut, “Relax Yien..I'm going to take care of you.” Jackson whispers in his ear, littering his back with kisses to help ease the pain as he continues to slowly connect the two of them.

Mark gasps when he feels Jackson fill him completely. He's never felt anything like it, he feels so full and a dull pain that is receding while Jackson waits for him to give the green light to start moving. “Jiaer….please just fuck me.” Mark whimpers when he's finally use to the odd sensation of being filled up.

Jackson groans and grips Mark's waist so hard he's sure there will be red handprints left behind in the morning. The younger pulls out of him so the tip is almost the only thing left inside and he snaps his hips back into him with such a sudden force that it surprises Jackson himself. Maybe he hadn’t realized just how much he wanted Mark. But he knows this is the best decision he’s ever made in his life as he watches Mark throw his head back, the pain quickly being washed away as pleasure rips through his slender body while Jackson fucks into him at a brutal pace.

“It feels so good!” He sobs, arching his back, a signal letting Jackson know he wants it  _ more _ and  _ deeper _ . Mark is wet and hot around him as he pushes in and out of the pink haired boy, his hole tight and swallowing him entirely with every thrust.

“Yien. Fuck.” He grunts, Mark has started meeting him with every thrust, his wetness leaking between his thighs. Jackson didn't even know boys could get this slick without lube but whatever it was, he would later google, was white and pretty as it coated his dick. And the wet squelching sound it and the whines Mark’s mouth was making was the most erotic and nastiest thing Jackson had ever heard, he was sure he could cum to the two alone.

The table is shaking below them as he fucks into him even harder, his dick thick and dragging against his walls making Mark see stars with every quick snap. “Ah ah Jackson...more more more!” He cries out wanting nothing more than for Jackson to continue to fuck him senseless and never stop.

Jackson grips Mark's shoulder and keeps the other hand gripping his waist as his thrust are becoming more frantic. He's close and by the way Mark is shuddering and writhing below him, he’s close too. “I guess you can my dick well too huh princess.” He growls in the older boy’s ear before inserting his fingers back into his mouth. Mark lets out a muffled whimper, tasting himself on the younger boy's fingers. His body feels overwhelmed with ecstasy, he can feel sparks going off underneath his skin from his fingertips to his toes.

Mark plays with the fingers on his tongue and releases a high pitched whine when the same fingers leave his mouth to get tangled in his pink hair,  Jackson pulling on his locks, snapping his head back toward him as he continues to plunge deeper into the smaller boy. They both begin to feel the warmth pooling in their stomach, Mark can feel Jackson twitching inside of him nearing his release. The older boy is choking on his sobs as he crashes into him, it feels so good but his body instinctively tries to pull away a bit at the over stimulation.

“Yien I know you can take it, don’t run away princess.” Jackson growl, a warning not to move any more further.

“Fuck Jiaer...I’m gonna cum. You’re so fucking rough.” Mark bites his lip, his entire body is blushing.

“This is how much I wanted you. This is how you like it right Yien? Or should I stop?”

“Yes! Yes! I love it! Please don't stop.” Mark is panting and chanting Jackson's name, both of them wantonly, his hard member smearing precum on the table. Jackson raises Mark's hips, the older boy's toes are only brushing against the floor now while he snaps into him knowing he’s close. Mark cries, tears wetting his face and soon he's seeing white as he gasps for air, his thighs trembling, as he cums untouched all over their table.

“There you go...Such a good boy. Now let daddy fill you up.” He growls, pulling at his hair still and continuing to fuck him out until the warmth engulfs him too. Mark can feel everything, every inch of his insides being painted with Jackson's cum as he grunts and shudders through his release. After the wave has gone through him he leans his body against Mark's limb one.

“How was that?” He whispers in the older boy's ear.  

“Fan-fucking-tastic, can't believe I ever rejected you.” Jackson laughs loudly, collecting himself as he pulls out of Mark's hole, a line of his wetness and cum connecting them and disappearing on his thigh when he pulls away. Jackson picks Mark up bridal style and carries him down the hall toward the older boy's bedroom. He lays him down onto the mattress gently and gets in next to him.

Mark instantly curls up against him, sighing in pleasure at the warmth of the other boy's body. Jackson wraps his arms around the smaller boy, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Hey...are you sure about this?” Jackson suddenly asks doubtful about what just happened between he and Mark. In fact he doesn't even know what this all means. Are they together? Are they going to give this a try? Does Mark really want to be his?

“If you're talking about us, then I'm only going to tell you one more time Jiaer, I'm sure. I want you. There isn't anyone else but you. You can't tell me what I deserve and what I don't deserve. We both fucked up anyway. Let's just move on and start fresh.” Mark says never breaking his gaze, his eyes locked with Jackson's doe-eyes.

Jackson feels overwhelmed with joy as he smiles down at him, “I just needed to make sure this wasn't all a mistake or that I'm not in one of those dreams I always have.” He laughs.

“You dreamt about me?” He whispers.

“Of course, the entire time we were apart. No matter who I was with I dreamt about you Yien.” Jackson confesses.

“Oh how sweet.” Mark giggles.

“Did you dream about me?” Jackson asks curiously but slightly worried by what the answer will be, he’ll feel a little silly if it's not the same.

“All the time. Some more nasty than others but a lot.” Mark teases, sticking his tongue out. Jackson pokes his side making him laugh, the laugh Jackson loves to hear so very much, the laugh he hadn’t heard in a very long time. His heart speeds up just at the sound.

“Do you love me Jiaer? I’m not just a rebound-” Jackson chuckles before he silences Mark with a long kiss. “Does that answer your question? If anything everyone else was the rebound.” He stares at the older boy, hoping he doesn’t doubt what he feels for him.

“Just in case you want to hear it, I love you Yien. Do you believe me?” Mark’s breath hitches at the reoccurring question. “Yes...I do.” He nods, his breath shaky as he feels tears burning at the rim of his eyes.

“Baby why are you crying?” Jackson snaps up, worried that he might have said the wrong thing, that Yien might run away again, but this time he will chase him until he’s breathless and gasping for air to live.

“Because..I-I should have listened the first time. We wouldn't have had to hurt so much. We could already be here.” He blurts out and Jackson sighs.

“Didn’t you just say we should move past all that, silly?” Jackson chuckles again, flicking Mark’s nose lightly before hugging him closer.

“Stop crying. I hate it. We're here now. Don't spend our time together crying ok?”

“Ok.” Mark breathes out snuggling into Jackson's chest, suddenly remembering how fucked out he is. “Hey princess.” He says.

Mark hums in response, “I'll never let you run away again.”

“Hey you ran away too. Jerk.” Mark nips his collarbone lightly with a giggle. Jackson smiles and silently watches as Mark's eyes become heavier and heavier before he's lulled to sleep, “I'll never leave you again either.” Jackson says softly.

It’ll be impossible for him to sleep tonight knowing Mark will finally be his, after all the trudging through the mud, they finally had each other. Jackson wonders if no matter he had done would he had ended up with Mark in his arms like this, even if years had past? Would they find each other?

They started off hating each other but unknowingly loving each other so hard that it felt like no matter what either of them tried to do they would always pull at each other's heartstrings.

They were meant to be no matter how hard they tried to fight it. The entire time it had already been written out for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you guys for loving this story!! Thanks for all the kudos, hits and comments!! It makes me wanna keep writing! I hope and pray y'all like the end lol. I take forever to write smut for some reason. But please let me know how you feel in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> So yup, there's still more angst because let's be realistic here lol and things are completely different now as they should be in over a year. Most of the time this chapter was held back because I couldn't think of who to pair Jackson with until I saw a thread dedicated to his relationship with Hani. They're so cute but anyways poor Markson. What will happen?


End file.
